


More Than Heroes

by capfalc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fan Comics, Gen, Sam's Bird Powers, Skinny!Steve, Sky High AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capfalc/pseuds/capfalc
Summary: Sam's first day at Sky High is a bust, but thankfully, someone understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a relic of mine from my post-Cap 2 glory days, and for some reason I decided to finally breathe life into it. Maybe I'm realllly nostalgic for the time when Cap 2 was my everything, but anyway... I have a whole big story outlined with the rest of Team Cap, so lets all cross our fingers in the hopes that I can find the time to do it.
> 
> Thanks for supporting!
> 
> http://capfalc.tumblr.com/


End file.
